


the sweet roads before us

by lostinthefire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Driving, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky, Pepper and Natasha are adopted siblings who all happen to get on well and enjoy each other.  </p><p>That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweet roads before us

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically for a larger universe that apatternedfever and I have going on. It is also written for the MCU Flash Meme prompt of 'Three siblings'. 
> 
> I may write more for these three at some point as there is a lot more in my head but we'll see.

Natasha is curled in the back of the car, her face in her phone while she listens to Bucky and Pepper talk in the front. She could care less what they're actually saying but their voices mixed with the sound of the roads are soothing to her.

The three of them aren't going anywhere in particular. Bucky's antsy and Pepper is always quick to go for a ride. Natasha didn't actually want to go but they pulled her in nonetheless. Bonding, they claimed but she knows it's just because they don't' like how much time she spends in her room.

She hears something about ice cream and looks up, putting her phone in her lap for a moment. "If we're getting ice cream I wan--"

"We know," Bucky says. "Chocolate and cardamom with caramel." 

Natasha nods. 

Pepper turns around, peering at her in the dark. "You should come inside with us. The guys at the shop always ask where you are when we come in without you."

"I thought we were doing drive-thru." Natasha answers, blinking. "Didn't you guys say something about drive-thru?"

"Actually," Bucky answers. "We never did. We were gonna go in so I can buy a pint of the cardamom for the house." 

Natasha looks much more interested than she had up until that point. "Really?"

"As long as you promise to eat it outside of your room or the attic, then yes."

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I don't come out of there." 

"If you don't have dance that day, we have to remind you to leave the room and get sunshine." Bucky says. "And besides, maybe we just want to spend time with you."

"Isn't that why we end up in this car as often as we do?" She gives him a slight tilt of her head. 

"Well, yes. It's also because ice cream is delicious but the bonding is a part of it too."

Pepper reaches out, poking Natasha lightly int he knee. "Oh come on," she starts. "It's not like you're miserable here."

She just shrugs. 

"And," Pepper continues. "It's better than being at home without us and you know that."

At that, Natasha has to agree. "Fine, point."

Bucky grins. "It's good to know you still like us." 

"I do." Natasha agrees. "Even if you're both awful."

Pepper puts on a momentarily wounded expression. "I resent that."

Now it's Natsha's turn to grin. "I'm just as bad. We are three awful people, it's why we get along."

"Awful is a string word." Bucky chimes in. "I prefer odd."

"Oddly awful, maybe." 

And then they are pulling into the parking lot and the three of them climb out to the car. Pepper looks at Natasha for a moment who's closing the back door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you came with us." Pepper smiles, reaching out a hand and giving hers a squeeze.

Natasha shrugs, looking to Bucky who's nodding his head in agreement with his sister. 

"You're right," she says then. "Neither of you are awful. You're just saps."

They all share a laugh and then proceed to go inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
